


All Ya Need is Some Lovin'

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen head down to Texas for Christmas. They bring Jared's best friend and mischief ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first attempt at a J2 story. I hope that I do well, but you know how it is. So let me know if you hate or if you love it.

Jared woke to his cell blaring in his ear. “You better answer that.” His costar turned lover mumbled sleepily before snuggling up behind him. Jared chuckled and yawned as he reached for his phone. 

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki! Get your ass up! I’ve called you three times and now it’s… 5:30. We’re going to be late for our flight.” This was how he was greeted by his best friend Mallory. He had known her ever since Gilmore Girls and he loved her to death but sometimes, she was a little overbearing. 

 

“Good morning to you too Mal.” He said and grinned into the phone. “Don’t worry, I’m all packed and ready to go. I just have to get dressed and brush my teeth.” 

 

“Fine, but get up and don’t you dare go back to sleep. Oh and wake lover boy up too...” Jared froze. The line went silent and then he heard soft spoken words. “I know about you and Jensen. I’m okay with it Jay. In fact I’m more than okay with it. I’m happy for you. You don’t have to worry about me judging you Jared. I love you and I’m happy that you’re happy.” 

 

“How did you know about us?” He managed to squeak out.

 

“Jared, besides Jensen, I’m your best friend and I know you. I can tell that you’re in love. It took me a while to figure out who it was, but I’ve been noticing that starry-eyed look you’ve had for months.

 

“You don’t think it’s weird that I’m suddenly into a guy?” He asked her nervously.

 

“Of course not Jay. The heart loves who it loves. You can’t change that.” She told him. He could hear her beautiful smile through the phone. “Besides, I think you’ve always had a healthy appreciation for the male body.” She said and giggled trying to lighten the mood. Jared laughed along with her and shook his head. That girl sure got to him sometimes. 

 

“Alright Mallory I’m gonna get ready and then Jensen and I will pick you up at 6-ish. Okay?” 

 

“Yeah whatevs. I’ll see you then. Love you long time babe.” She told him.

 

“Love you too doll.” He said and hung up. He shook his head before rolling out of bed and heading for his closet to grab some clothes. He wrestled with a pair of boxer-briefs before pulling on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt and a scarf. He grabbed some socks and walked over to the bed. He put them on and then turned towards his lover. 

 

Jensen was laying on his stomach naked and sprawled out. The sheet lay forgotten around his waist as he breathed evenly in sleep. Jared crawled up the bed and lay down next to him. Planting a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips, Jared crooned his name in his ear and told him to wake up.

 

“It’s too early.” Jensen groaned. His groan turned into a moan as Jared sucked on his full bottom lip. 

 

“Come on Jen-baby. We have to get up or Mallory will come knocking.” He said and laughed as Jensen shot up in bed. Jensen had been subjected to Mallory’s wake-up calls on more than one occasion and he wasn’t prepared to suffer another one. 

 

“Okay I’m up let’s go.” He said and jumped out of the bed. He hurriedly pulled on a pair of underwear followed by jeans, an undershirt, sweater and socks. He grabbed his suitcase and was out the door. Jared followed him down the stairs with his own suitcase and pulled their coats from the closet. He turned around to find Jensen bent over putting his boots on, giving Jared a nice view of his perfectly sculpted ass. 

 

“Is that an invitation?” Jared leered at his boyfriend and patted him on the butt. 

 

“You bet baby, but you’re going to have to settle on a rain check for right now or we’re going to be late. Maybe we can join the mile high club.” Jensen told him as he leaned in for a dirty open mouthed kiss. 

 

“Mmm, I’m holding you to that.” Jared growled and let Jensen go with a squeeze on his ass cheek. He put on his own boots and coat and they were on their way. 

 

“Oh by the way… Mallory knows about us.” He told Jensen nervously as they loaded their luggage. 

 

“I know.” Jensen replied with a wink. “Oh. Well good.” Jared returned with a wide grin.

 

Ten minutes later they were pulling up to Mallory’s house in Jensen’s Ford F-150. Jensen honked the horn once and Mallory walked out the door. Well more like she struggled out the door. She had two suitcases plus her purse and a small carryon bag. Jared hopped out of the truck to give her a hand. Once they had loaded her luggage into the back they walked around to the front to get in. Problem was, with the lift on Jensen’s truck, Mallory had a hard time getting in. She eyed the truck and decided she was going to have to dive in when Jared hoisted her up with a shriek and dumped her in the backseat. Mallory glared at him and slammed the door.

 

“Hey, easy on my baby.” Jensen scolded her. She stuck her tongue out at him and punched Jared in the arm.

 

“Oww I’m wounded. I was only trying to help.” He said and threw his puppy dog eyes her way. 

 

“Fuck you Jared, I’m not a toy you can throw around.” 

 

“Well good morning sunshine. It’s good to see you too.” Jensen interrupted her as he saw she was about to go on a rampage. 

“Fuck you too Jensen. Of course. You WOULD pick him over me. “She said and sniffled. Then she giggled as she saw the look of panic on Jensen’s face. Jensen hated crying women and would do nearly anything to stop the onslaught of tears. Jensen growled at her and flicked her the finger. Mallory just laughed and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his and Jared’s cheeks. 

 

“It is a fine morning isn’t it?” She said sarcastically and nodded to the dark, dreary skies. “I’m soo glad we’re going to Texas. I could use some good ole’ vitamin D right about now. “ She said with a frown towards her jeans, boots and wool coat. “My bikini misses me.” 

 

Jared laughed at her. Jensen cracked a grin and nodded his head. “I miss your bikini.” He said. Jared gaped at him then glared. Jensen laughed a real laugh and squeezed his lover’s thigh. “You know I only want you baby, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate Mallory’s bangin’ body.” Jared grunted and punched Jensen in the leg. “Hey don’t damage the goods!” Jensen shouted. Jared laughed at him and grinned at Mallory.

 

“Now we’re even Jen. Oh and Mal… you do have a pretty hot bod.” He told her with a smirk. She blushed and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Ok so here's my second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I thought I would've had it up sooner, but you know. Shit happens. :)

__________________________________________________________  


* * *

Jared and Jensen took a seat as they waited for Mallory. Her luggage had gone missing. She. Was. Pissed. When they had gotten off the plane everything had been fine. Jared’s parents were on their way to pick them up and their luggage had come up quickly. That is Jared and Jensen’s luggage, Mallory’s luggage was apparently still in Vancouver. She could be heard screaming at the airline people from where they were sitting 50 feet away.

 

She sure was a firecracker. Of course it probably had NOTHING to with the fact that she was a natural born red head. Not that nasty orange-red though. She had the type of red hair that was more of a blonde than a red, strawberry-blonde you would call it. She had freckles to accompany her red hair, but she had the type of skin that would tan up in a day. She truly was a sight to behold. Jensen was excited to introduce her to Chris. Good old Christian Kane with his long hair and cowboy boots. The epitome of a country boy. Chris had the type of laid back personality that came with a side of temper. Jensen knew that they would get on famously. 

 

Mal finish her tirade and started to approach Jared and Jensen. She stopped in front of them and rested her hands on her hips petulantly. “Are we ready to go or what?” She snapped at them. Jared nodded and slowly stood up pulling Jensen up with him. 

 

“Yeah Mal we’re ready.” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared’s hand. Jensen threw his other arm around Mallory.

 

“Damn Mal you ripped that guy a new one!” Jensen told her. She huffed and shrugged out of his grasp. Jensen chuckled at her and let go of Jared’s hand reluctantly as he felt how tense his boy was. Neither Jared’s nor Jensen’s parents knew about them yet. Jensen was nervous, but nothing like Jared. Jared was terrified to tell his parents. Jensen could tell by the way that he kept looking around to see if they had arrived yet, he wasn’t sure why he was so scared though. Jared’s parents loved their children with all their heart and Jensen knew that they would accept their son no matter what.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Jensen said offhandedly and drug Jared behind him. “We’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder to Mallory. She huffed and waved them off.

 

Jensen shoved Jared into one of the stalls and the door behind him. Jared’s surprised look almost made him chuckle. 

 

“Jen? What…” Jared stammered before Jensen captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Jared moaned and kissed him back, though admittedly he was a little timid at first. He had no idea what had gotten into his boyfriend. Once Jared started responding more actively Jensen slowed down a little and stroked his hand down Jared’s cheek. He cupped his jaw and pulled away. Jared had a blissed out look on his face. 

 

“Feel better Jay?” Jensen asked him. Jared could only nod his head as a needy whimper left his mouth. Jensen smiled at him and rested his forehead against Jared’s. “You have no reason to be nervous baby. You’re parents would never turn you away. They love you too much. The fact that you are gay and you’re dating me won’t change their opinion of you.” 

 

“Do you really think so Jen?” He asked fearfully. Jensen nodded his head and placed a small kiss on Jared’s full bottom lip. 

 

“Of course. There is no doubt in my mind. They love you Jay.” Jensen reassured him. He pulled Jared into his arms. He felt Jared push his face into his neck. “I love you Jay.” He whispered in his ear. “So much. If they judge us poorly based on our love for each other, then well… they’re just not worth it.” He said honestly. “But can I tell you the truth Jay?” Jared nodded and he continued, “That’s not going to happen. They are going to be so happy for you and I. Especially after that bitch Genevieve.” Jared snickered. “I’m just sayin’.” Jensen laughed and pulled Jared into him once more for a sweet, but deep kiss. 

 

Jensen thrust his tongue into Jared’s mouth and Jared was lost. Jensen’s tongue was hot and wet against his. He couldn’t get enough. Jared released Jensen’s mouth as he pushed him against the opposite wall of the stall. He gained the upper hand and started to control the kiss. He pushed his leg between Jensen’s and rubbed his thigh against Jensen’s denim covered cock. It was rock hard and begging for Jared’s touch. Jensen moaned long and low as he rocked down onto Jared’s leg. “Fucking Hell Jay… s’good.” Jensen groaned as he came up for air. Jared latched onto Jensen’s neck with his lips. He sucked on his pulse point before running his tongue down to Jensen’s collar bone. It was a hot spot. Jensen’s’ breath caught and his head thudded back against the wall of the stall. Jared slowly trailed his hand down Jensen’s body and just as he was about to push his shirt up, he heard his phone start to ring. He grunted and started to ignore it when he realized that it was probably someone informing him that his parents were there.

 

Thinking of his parents was a real buzz kill anyway so he answered his phone. “Jared, tthhheeeyy’rreeee hhheeeerrreee!” He heard Mallory laugh evilly before she hung up. Jared slumped against Jensen before pulling away. He readjust himself in his pants before dragging a lust filled Jensen along behind him. Before they left the bathroom Jensen pulled him in for one last kiss. “To tide us over.” He said breathily. 

“Okay I’m ready to back out there.” Jared told his boyfriend with a smirk on his face. “You made me feel LOTS better baby.” Jensen blushed and grinned back at him as they left the bathroom together. 

 

Jared’s family was waiting for them when they came out of the bathroom. None of them were looking as they approached. Jeff, Jared’s brother happened to be directly in Jared’s line of site. Jared snuck up behind him and jumped on his back placing sloppy kisses to his brother’s cheek. Everyone was used to Jared’s eccentric behavior so he just laughed along with him. 

 

“It’s good to see you too Jare.” Jeff told him and shrugged his little brother off his back. He ruffled Jared’s hair and passed him onto their mother. She crowded into his space and wrapped a soft hug around her youngest son. 

 

“I’m glad you could make it to Christmas this year baby.” She said to him and kissed his cheek. 

“Me too Mama. It hasn’t been the same without your famous Christmas dinner.” He told her cheekily before moving to his dad. Gerry patted his son gruffly on the back as he was enveloped in a Jared bear hug. 

 

“It’s nice to have you here son.” He said and patted him once more on the back before letting him go. 

 

“Thanks Dad. It’s good to be here.” He said calmly with a smile on his face. Then he saw his sister. “MEGGIE!” Jared yelled as he laid eyes on his little sister. Not that she was that little mind you. She was in her twenties now, but Jared never failed to treat her as a kid. 

 

“I told you not to call me that!” She growled at him and glared. He laughed at her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek and let go of her. He looked up and saw that Jensen and Mallory were getting the same treatment from his family. Jensen moved to his side once he greeted everyone and Mallory started talking animatedly to Megan about her new bikini that she had brought along. Jared rolled his eyes at her and they started off to the car.

 

Jared and Jensen sat in the middle seat of the suburban and Jeff, Mallory and Megan sat in the back while Gerry drove and Sherry rode in the passenger seat. Mallory and Megan were whispering to each other and giggling like school girls as they looked at Jared and Jensen. It made Jared nervous. Every time they got together, he had to watch his back. They never failed to get in at least one good prank on him when they were together.

 

Jensen rolled down his window. There was nothing like coming to Texas. Sure Vancouver was great, but it was fucking cold this time of year and Jensen was glad he didn’t have to spend Christmas cooped up in his house. He was excited to get Jared alone at the house. Jared’s parents had a pool and Jensen wanted to have a go at skinny dipping. 

 

Just thinking about getting Jared naked and in the pool had his hard-on coming back full force. He tried to readjust himself discreetly, but Jared being Jared had to give him that damn smirk again. He knew exactly what Jensen was thinking and exactly how to make Jensen blush. Jensen thought that it might be a kink of his.


End file.
